


Can't Sleep

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fluff, Fontcest, HoneyKetchup, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Underswap Papyrus, Undertail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Neither Sans or Stretch can sleep, so they decide to do something else instead





	Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 50 followers drabble event for @messedupessy

Stretch laughs loudly, wiping the tears out of his eyes as Sans grins widely, hi-fiving himself for his stupid joke. The taller skeleton pokes at his boyfriend’s cheeks out of affection, and squeezes his arm to steady himself. He buries his face into Sans’s shirt, muffling his giggles. **  
**

“This is the opposite of sleeping,” Stretch chuckles, pulling himself away and breathing deeply to calm down.

“we’re probably not sleeping anyway,” Sans shrugs.

“Maybe, but I think I might know a way to tire us both out,” Stretch picks up his boyfriend’s small body and pulls him on top of him.

“noooo,” Sans whines and buries his face into Stretch’s ribs, though his pelvis rubs against the other’s seductively, “i don’t wanna,”

“Yes you do,” Stretch’s dick forms under his shorts, the soft orange glow bulges  and presses against Sans’s forming pussy.

Sans continues to complain as Stretch slides both of their pants off and tugs on Sans’s pelvis to slide on his cock. Despite his “protests”, the blue pussy drips, coating the cock with lubricating juices. Sans grinds to rub his clit on the length, huffing as small shocks of pleasure runs through him. Stretch smirks as his boyfriend humps on his cock. He times the rhythm, then without warning he pushes himself into Sans’s tight hole. The small skeleton grunts in pain, this eyes widening and body tensing. Stretch stops, tilting his head in concern. He begins to pull out, but Sans stops him.

“i’m okay. just give me a second,” Sans breaths.

Stretch lets his boyfriend take over, and go at his own pace. Sans closes his eyes and steadies himself. After taking a moment to himself, he slides down the shaft, sighing softly as the head hit his cervix. After a few more tries, Sans quickens his pace, moaning at the thickness rubbing inside him. Once Sans gets more comfortable, Stetch thrusts his hips, moving in tune with the other skeleton. The smaller one bites his mouth, milking the dick below him and bouncing with feverish desire. His walls tighten around him, and Stretch grunts, holding off for a bit longer. Sans’s whines becomes louder, squirming in intense need as he squeezes hard, throws his head back, and cums. Unable to contain himself any longer, Stretch shoots inside, and goes limp, breathing heavily. Bones shivering, Sans weakly slides off his boyfriend, and flops on the bed. Stretch calms his throbbing soul, and looks over to Sans, already passed out. The taller skeleton chuckles, then kisses the top of his head. He closes his eyes, and drifts off to deep slumber.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Follow me on Tumblr for earlier updates and exclusive events ](http://www.casualbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
